


steps

by PiDanSeven



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how they love each other again.<br/>设定：哨兵的精神世界不断地吸取大量信息，会产生压力，需要向导定期帮他疏导，否则哨兵会被自己的大脑逼疯。能力越强的哨兵压力会越大。<br/>Steve还是服兵役的海豹，Danny跟着Steve的军队来到夏威夷的HPD作警员，两人已婚已链接，Grace跟着Danny住。Steve的父母均已亡故，真相依然深埋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

Danny深呼出一口气，退出了Steve的精神世界。躺在沙发上的Steve缓缓睁开眼，拉住了准备起身离开的Danny，“Danny，我想我们晚上一起吃饭？”

Danny仍然背对着他：“恐怕不行，我得，我还有报告得写，很急。”Steve极好的听力捕捉到了Danny一声轻微的叹息，“而且我确信你的精神世界已经疏导好了，最近你控制得不错，在接下来很长一段时间里都不会出问题了。”

Steve心中警铃大响，哨兵的本能预警着他危机的到来：“不是为这个。我是说，我们好不容易有了个假期，留下来好吗？”

Danny终于转过身来看着他，一向耀眼的金发失去了活力，仿佛Danny整个人都疲惫不堪。“Steve，我们离婚吧。”Danny轻声但坚定地说。

“什么？”Danny为什么要跟他说这个？什么情况？

“我不能再这样继续下去了，Steve，我受不了了。”Danny痛苦地低下头去，捂住了脸。

“对不起，Danno，对不起。告诉我发生了什么？”Steve往前抱住Danny，感受到了Danny痛苦的轻颤。

“什么都没有发生，Steve，对不起。”Danny展开双臂紧抱住Steve，然后试图挣开他的怀抱。Steve意识到此时自己不能放手，稍微施加了点力度制住了他的向导。“如果是因为上个假期我没能陪你的事，对不起Danno，我立马跟长官申请个长假，你可以跟我说所有的事情，我会陪你做任何你想做的事。”

Steve低下头，努力在Danny脸上寻找着一丝他所熟悉的表情。然而Danny只是苦笑了一下，轻轻摇头：“不，Steve。不必了，可以帮你疏导的向导太多了，不一定非得是我。”

“什么？”Steve不明白。

“上一次我们不是为了疏导而见面是什么时候？我们都很忙，忙到只有我们的链接有需求的时候才会在一起。我不是军人好吗，我没办法只为了义务而继续过这种生活。”Steve愣住了，“……这对你来说只是义务？”

“当然不是！”Danny咆哮起来，悲伤的情绪透过精神屏障向Steve压过来。“我爱你，Steve，我真的爱你，但我没办法每次都是为了疏导你的精神压力才见得到你！我需要你的时候你在哪里？”Danny吼得Steve心都要碎了，他从来没意识到他的向导这么难过。是Danny隐藏得太好？还是Steve忽略了他？

Danny用力挣脱了Steve的怀抱，“相关文件之后会送到你手上。”Steve急忙追上去：“不行！法官不会同意服役的哨兵失去他的向导的！”

Danny冷冷地说：“断开链接的军婚分居五年就可以。”

Steve还没来得及思考这句话的意思，内心深处的一个地方猛地震荡起来，连接着他和Danny的纽带被硬生生扯断，他最后一次感受到链接的另一头挨住了这非人的折磨。接着他的精神世界开始大面积抽离，属于另一个人的部分快速从他身体里流走。他几乎被这股抽离力量击倒在地，当他看到Danny疲惫地微驼着背，步子却坚定地往外走时，他终于承受不住空荡荡的精神世界带给他的巨大空虚，晕倒在地上。

****  
Danny坐在候机室的凳子上，试图回想他和Steve的婚姻到底是如何走到这一步的。他明白婚姻从来就不是易事——他和Rachel已经证明过了。之前他以为，作为哨兵的Steve会和普通人的Rachel很不一样，现在看来，这是又一次失败的婚姻。

但最起码Rachel给他带来了Grace。

Danny向后靠在座椅上，将Grace搂到怀里，从一开始作出这个决定时他就一直对女儿感到很愧疚。然而想要离掉和哨兵的军婚，Danny就不得不离开这个地方。“小猴子，回到新泽西你最想吃的是什么？我保证早上你一睁开眼就可以看到。”

Grace大大的眼睛忧郁地看着他：“我想吃Steve做的三明治。”Steve极少有机会在家待到早上，果然越稀罕的东西越喜欢，Danny想。

“对不起甜心，我很抱歉又要让你搬到另一个地方。我和Steve...我们没办法再继续了。”Danny伤心地承认，“不过妈妈会离你更近一些。”Danny试图安慰道，Rachel和Stan之前搬回了本土。

“可是Steve怎么办呢，他会难过得哭的。就像上次我生病的时候。”

Danny摸着她的头，不知道说什么。

上次Danny最终没能抵抗住Grace的哀求，陪着她去了海边冲浪，当然穿的是最保守露得最少的那种泳衣。

Grace实在是太开心了，玩过了头，以至于当她回家后打了一个小喷嚏时，Danny隐隐感觉不妙，让她吃了感冒药再去睡。

但当他早上去叫Grace起床上学的时候，发现她发起了高烧。Danny立刻向警局请了假，又告诉学校的老师Grace生病了，之后带着她去了医院。

等到医生接管治疗了Grace以后，Danny才松了一口气，给Steve打了电话。不出意料的，Steve没接。服役的人总是这样，Danny习以为常，之前都是他有急事给他打电话，之后Steve再回拨。

所幸的是Grace已经稳定下来，打着点滴睡着了。Danny满怀爱意地亲了亲她的额头，靠在床边，内心告诫自己以后再也不让她去海边冲浪了——好吧，一小会是允许的。

但是Steve一直没回他电话。

半夜时Danny被尖叫的监控仪器吓醒，手足无措地看着前来的医生和护士把Grace推进了急救室。他唯一能做的就是一遍遍打Steve的电话，想要告诉他自己有多害怕。

可是Steve还是没有回电话。

急匆匆出来的护士递给Danny一张家属通知单，示意他签字。Danny一边努力控制着自己的手不要抖得签不了字，一边听着护士解释Grace转成了肺炎，今晚是危险期。

Danny茫然地坐在急救室外面的椅子上，不明白为什么睡前还甜甜地亲他的女儿，现在却躺在急救室里乞求命运的眷顾。

他不敢告诉Rachel这个消息。他要怎么告诉她，他们的女儿很可能因为一场风浪就此夭折？

他只能继续给Steve打电话，一个人坐在椅子上掉眼泪。这一刻他想疯了Steve，他想要靠在Steve身上，想要握紧他的手，想要听到Steve告诉他一切都会好起来。

可是Steve没有一点消息。

当医生将Grace推出急救室，并告诉他Grace再次稳定下来后，Danny几乎跪倒在地上。上帝啊，谢谢你没有带走她。

Danny再三感谢了医生后，陪着Grace去了监护病房。Danny心疼地看着Grace安静的睡颜，又亲了亲他的天使。他再度拿起手机看了一眼，没有任何讯息。

Danny把手机丢到了一边。

第二天医生再次检查了Grace的情况，肺炎已经控制住了，如果家属愿意的话，晚上就可以带她回家。

Danny一直陪在病床边，快到中午的时候Grace醒了过来。“看看这是谁醒了呀？”

“Danno...我怎么感觉我睡了好久。”

“那是因为你睡得太香了，Danno舍不得叫醒你。”

“我想回家，我不想待在医院。”

Danny拨开她额前的头发：“先吃点东西，等到医生说你可以走了我们再回家好吗。”

Grace点点头。

Danny走出病房准备去买些吃的，在点完餐后接到了Steve的电话。

“对不起Danno，我刚刚结束了一周的封闭反恐演练。出什么事了吗？”

Danny突然很无力：“昨天Grace病了，现在稳定下来，刚刚才醒。”

也许是他的疲惫透过链接传到了另一头，Steve的声音有点急切：“宝贝你还好吗，我马上出去陪你。”

“不用了，我能应付。”Danny实在没力气再解释什么了。“我得挂了，还要去照顾Grace。”

“我爱你，Danno。”Danny却第一次没有回应他就挂掉了电话。

回到病房，Grace看起来精神多了。Danny拆开包装盒：“这家的粥最好吃了。”

Grace却没有吃的意思。“好吧，我去叫医生，看看你什么时候能出院。”Grace开心地叫了一声，捧着碗喝起粥来。

得知自己晚饭后就能回家着实让Grace高兴了一阵。以前她都没有这么讨厌医院的，绝对是受了Steve的影响，Danny心想。

在Grace的强烈要求下Danny同意睡个午觉，在她指出Danno就像是在汤玛斯的车头里过了一晚之后。

Danny也确实太累了，昨天几乎消耗掉了他全部的精力，他觉得自己一躺到Grace身边就睡着了。

开始时睡眠很不稳定。那些噪音，那些人声，还有一些工作时遇到的乱七八糟的画面包围着他，他几乎要从美好的睡眠中醒过来了。直到一股力量温柔又强势地将他的意识护在怀里，为他竖起屏障，用最柔软的地方接纳他。

该死的，他该找个时间重新加固下自己的屏障了。之前他一直维持得很好，昨天的事消耗了他太多能力，他几乎无法维持精神世界的稳定，他可是一个向导啊。

然而这力量拯救了他。  
那么强势极具安全感，又不会让他产生被侵犯的恐惧，而且非常安心的熟悉，就像是——就像是Steve。

Danny猛地清醒过来。

Steve坐在床边握着他的手，眼睛通红：“对不起Danno，让你独自承受这些。”Steve一定是链接的时候看到了他的回忆。

Danny一时无言。

Steve俯身搂住他俩，闷闷地出声：“对不起Grace，我没能陪着你。”

Grace轻轻拍了拍他的肩头：“没关系Steve，我很好，Danno见不到你好伤心的。”

Danny感觉到链接那头的悲伤和自责更强了。“你现在在这了，Steve。”

Danny不由得感叹哨兵和向导之间的链接是多么强大，之前还绝望得无以复加，但现在只要Steve出现，仿佛他的所有创伤都被抚平。

Steve安慰地亲了亲Danny，“我爱你，Danno。”

“我也爱你，Steve。”Danny犹豫着，决定还是把这话说出口，“但我想我们得找个办法解决。”Steve看向他，“我需要你，Steve，Grace也需要你。你不能就这么……也许我们得想个办法确保紧急情况下也能联系到对方？”

半晌Steve像是下了决心，“我可以提前退役，Danno。我可以干个别的什么活。”

这可太过了，Danny说：“不行，否决。你不能这么干。”Danny又说：“下次你再要执行无法联系外界的任务时，提前告诉我一声好吗，告诉别人转告我也行。”

Steve点头，“我会的。”

于是接下来他们又沉浸在链接的美好中，再也没提这事。

Danny现在回想起来，原来矛盾的裂缝早已出现，可他俩都选择了无视，直到他们再也无法横跨过裂缝找到对方。

Danny忍不住又叹了口气。

他看了看时间，快要检票了，于是牵起Grace，“小猴子，我们准备登机咯。”说着试图给她一个轻松的微笑。

看Grace的表情就知道并不是很成功。

Danny停下脚步最后一次往外看，他就要离开这个地方了。这个热得要命，美得要命，也让他心碎的地方。

Aloha，夏威夷。  
（再见，夏威夷）

决不矫情的Danny还是没忍住这么想。


	2. 第二章

Steve直视着面前的Joe。

“Steve，我就问这么一次，你真的决定这么做了吗？”

“是的，长官。这是出自我的意愿。”

Joe走近Steve，伸出手。Steve瞬间绷紧了身体。Joe只是拍拍他的肩，“Steve，作为你的长官，我接受你的退役请求。作为你的朋友，我支持你去挽回Danny。”中年男人难得亲近的语气让他整个面容都柔和下来。

“谢谢你，Joe。我不能就这么放弃。”

“好孩子，这是对的。一个人不能失去他的家庭。”Joe若有所指。

Steve想到了他的父母，他不会让他和Danny也变成这样。

“一个朋友给我提供了一个职位，我觉得你去做比较合适，等她给你打电话的时候，接受它。”

“是的，长官。”

Steve迅速地打包了他的行李——或者说装备比较合适，毕竟他不能空手去做接下来的事情。

两天前Danny和他断开了链接，他已经过了两天无法感受到Danny的生活。顺便一提，这简直是地狱级的糟糕。

那天他从家里的地板上醒来，接受了这个事实，然后迅速地回了部队，提出提前退伍的申请。

同时他算好了时间，Danny也许会离开夏威夷，但不会就这么一走了之。他会交接好警局的工作，安排好Grace——Danny总是有着他自己的体贴。

“嘿，Cath，我需要你帮我个忙。”Steve拨通了Catherine的电话。

Steve从车库里开出了父亲留下的老爷车，把包丢到副驾驶上。此时手机震动一声，Cath发来了他要求的地址。

“时间刚刚好，不是吗。”Steve有点伤心的自嘲道。

Danny果然要走。Steve现在会承认这实在让他伤心，Danny始终无法喜欢这个地方，所以他一直坚持打领带，决不吃带菠萝的披萨，也不会在午休的时候跑到海边的小摊上吃东西。

他留在这里都是为了他。

他跟着Steve的部队从高楼林立的新泽西来到这里，甚至之后还请求Rachel也搬到这里。

他们一起克服了这么多困难，而现在，他的向导要离开他了。

哨兵无法想象他的向导不再属于他。

这让他愤怒无比。

老爷车在关键时刻挺住了，可Steve觉得还是不够快。他一个粗暴的漂移拐进了机场高速，双手控着方向盘，默默目测着距离。

机场越来越近，Steve却茫然起来，他要怎么开口？他要怎么做才能让Danny回心转意？他可一向不怎么会说话。

想到这里Steve又再次难过起来。

随着一个急促的刹车，Steve没等车停稳就跳了出来，手肘擦了一下，接着他急匆匆地向登机口跑去。时间有点紧，希望Danny的航班没有起飞——

突然他被什么人拦住了。

是谁？竟敢阻止他去找他的向导？

哨兵本能控制着他，让他无法关注除了他的向导之外的事情。不管是什么，只要阻挡他，清除就好了。就像是，像是之前的任务一样。

没有什么能够阻止他。Steve想。

****

Danny 再次确认了行李都拿好了，冲着工作人员一笑，递出机票。

突然他的手顿住了，有一个哨兵在这里。就在他附近，一个狂怒的，极度不安全的哨兵。

Danny立马告知了工作人员，随后准备感知发生了什么。

他的思维从精神屏障后探出来，一张无形的网以他为中心向四周延展开，探查着每一个人，每一个物体，试图弄清楚发生了什么。

一个能力极高的哨兵，非常警惕，没有过载，保存自我意识，虽然看起来不会维持太久。

怒气冲冲的哨兵正毫不收敛地向外散发着信息素压制，不少普通人因这压力痛苦地跪倒在地。Danny将精神力专注在哨兵身上，明白了状况。

看起来是一个安全人员拦住了试图越过安检进入登机口的哨兵，但缺乏耐心的哨兵并没有关注面前的人，他好像在寻找着什么。

哨兵一般都被训练得很好不会在公共场合失控，除非他的向导出了什么事。又或者遇到了必须让他释放信息素压制对手的情况——

而且这信息素见鬼的熟悉，熟悉到让他留恋不已。

该死的，是Steve。

Danny暗骂一声，匆匆把Grace托付给检票员，向着哨兵的方向跑去。

他向哨兵的方向投射着讯息，试图安抚他：“Steve，是我。站在原地不要动好吗，请不要这样。”

Danny通过感知查看到了Steve停下了攻击势头。接着他用精神力拦住了准备制服Steve的安全人员，并说服他们走开。

Steve愣愣地看着向自己跑来的金发男人，大步上前将他揽入怀中，紧紧地抱着他。

Danny再次被Steve的气息包围着，刚刚短暂的精神接触使得更多更强烈的情绪向他涌了过来。他不用抬头确认就知道男人肯定红了眼，无数悲伤不停地流向他，如此强烈鲜明，让他几乎跟着掉下眼泪来。

“好了，Steve，你该放开我了。”

Steve继续紧紧地抱着他。

Danny只能说：“我喘不过气来了。”

Steve拉开了一些距离，低头紧张地查看他，双手仍然环抱着他。哨兵保护向导的本能真是傻透了，Danny忍不住想。

Danny的手摸上了Steve脸上的精神链接点(*)，“我可以吗？”Danny问道，Steve点头。

Danny再次进入Steve的精神世界，努力抛开哨兵的情绪部分，大致检查了一遍。强行断开链接并没有造成哨兵精神世界的崩溃，刚刚的失控只是一时没控制好情绪。Steve本可以做到，却选择不去做，而Danny不想去追究背后的原因。

Danny收回手，松一口气：“你没事了，Steve。你的精神世界很坚固，看来海豹上层都是一些吓唬人的家伙。”Danny忍不住吐槽道，却发现Steve一脸没跟上的表情。哦对，他们断开链接了。

Danny只好解释：“我记得你们长官老吓唬你们说断开链接的哨兵和向导就会死掉。”

这时他总算听到了Steve的声音，沙哑得像在沙漠中行走了一个月，“我的确要死了，Danno，离开你我没办法活下去。”

Danny 一愣，不敢抬头看Steve的表情，“我，我不是告诉过你了吗，疏导的话任何一个向导都可以完成。比我优秀的向导多得是，你会活下去的。”

“不是那样，宝贝。我只要你，没有你我宁肯死掉。”

Danny不知道该怎么办，此时机场广播又响了起来，“UN2370，前往新泽西的Williams先生，您的航班最后一次检票，请赶快登机。”

Danny心烦意乱，推了推Steve，“我得走了，Grace还在前面等着我。”

Steve纹丝不动。

“拜托，你不能这样。我以为……我以为我们都同意了的。”

“我不同意，Danno，我不会同意的。”

“这就是为什么我必须得离开！”Danny提高了点声音，“你不离婚，我不想再这样过下去，只能我走了，五年后我们就自动离婚了。”Danny 发现说这话的时候他的胸口痛到不行，他告诉自己挺住，“抱歉，Steve，真的对不起。”

Steve抓住他肩膀上的手更加用力了。

“不用道歉，都是我的错。”Steve眨了眨眼，泪水掉了下来。“我爱你，Danno，对不起。”

Danny抬头认真地看着他，Steve不停地跟他道歉，捧着他的脸亲吻他。Danny没有躲开，凉凉的泪水沾到了他脸上。

来见Steve时特意加固的精神屏障似乎失去了作用，Steve的悲伤一分不减地传给了Danny，反过来也一样。他最终还是没能忍住，在Steve亲他眼角的时候落下泪来。

“Steve，太迟了。我不知道该怎么做。”Danny伤心地哭诉，“让我走，我想不到另外一种办法了。”

“我退役了，州长派遣我做一支特遣队的领头，你过来和我一起。我们一起，总会有办法的。”

“……海豹会放你走？”

“我不在乎，他们没办法。”

“可我为什么要和你一起工作？”

“你只有工作和女儿，而我正好两样都可以陪着你一起。”Steve坚定地说。

Danny很长一段时间都没有出声。

Steve竟然退出了海豹特战队，这可真是蠢得要死。Danny知道他有多爱那份工作，他是那么的正直，忠诚，简直是该放到博物馆展览的士兵样品。有时Danny 待在他的精神世界里都会看到疑似海豹基本原则的句子飘过。

而现在他为他丢开了这些。

Danny没办法不受触动。他连Grace的Please都抵抗不了，又怎么能抵抗住Steve红红的眼睛呢？

反正事情不可能更糟糕了，Danny破罐破摔。就算这一次还是不成功，他也没什么好失去的了。

长久以来Danny一直努力维系着他们的婚姻，直到他再也看不到希望，而现在Steve的坚持又让他有了试一试的冲动。Danny 心想，两个人的求生互救总比一个人的垂死挣扎好。

他抱住Steve，小声嘟囔，他知道Steve肯定听得到，“你知道不，这样是行不通。再试一次也不会有别的结果的。”然后把机票塞到Steve的裤袋里。

Steve咧开了嘴笑着抱紧他：“让我们去带Grace回家。”

\---第二章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *参考star trek里面瓦肯人进行精神链接时需要用手触摸对方脸上的链接点


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉已经控制不了走向了，之后的剧情都构建在哨向背景下，但剧情并不以哨向为中心，
> 
> 文中出现的*的注释会放在每章结尾部分

和Steve一起工作从来都不是一件易事。

他会事无巨细地询问Danny的生活细节，仿佛不知道他中午吃的是什么就没办法活下去；他会霸道地夺走车的掌控权；会疯了似的一个人穿着防弹背心就冲进毒贩的窝点，更会把自己当作诱饵和恐怖分子对峙。

Danny向来拿他没办法，他只能守好他的后背。为他监控身旁范围，为他敲开嫌疑人的精神屏障套出情报，在他掩护他的时候压制住对方的向导。

可他永远不会承认他喜欢和Steve一起工作。永远不会。

他讨厌死和Steve一起工作了。

而今天烦人的Steve又缠着他出海钓鱼，更让他烦躁。

“我讨厌湿漉漉的海水，会冲掉我的发胶，更讨厌黏糊糊的鱼。” 

“得了吧Danny，你从来都没去过，你怎么知道自己会讨厌呢？”Steve在屋子里到处跑着找他的渔具。

“我们没有船可以去。” 

“我跟Chin借了船，超酷的，你肯定喜欢。”

“不，我不会喜欢的。而且没人去接Grace放学。” 

“Kono说她很乐意帮忙。”Steve总算找齐了他的出海装备。

“走吧Danny，船就在附近的港口。”Steve招呼他，“嗯……Danno，我们不需要猎枪。”

“鲨鱼来的时候你要用你的拳头揍它的鼻子吗？电视上是这么说的，你可以试试。”Danny一边抱怨着一边跟在Steve往外走，锁好门。

现在Danny坐在甲板上默默地忍受着头发被海风吹得乱七八糟，生无可恋地握着鱼竿等鱼咬钩。   
“别那么不开心，宝贝，等你钓上了人生中的第一条吞拿鱼时这根本不算什么。”Steve听起来却幸灾乐祸。

“希望你这个听话的‘好男孩’在理发师理你鬓角的时候动个不停。”Danny恶毒地诅咒道。

厚脸皮的Steve根本没往心里去，扔下自己的竿子，凑过来亲他。

Danny没料到他会这么做，被亲个正着。凌乱的金发偶尔扫过他俩的脸，痒痒的，就像Steve此刻的亲吻。细碎又缠绵，温柔地勾着他，Danny 感受到了哨兵快要溢出来的爱意，仿佛此刻他就是他世界的中心。

Danny似乎不能控制自己的心跳了。

Steve永远能吸引到他，一旦他注视着他，Danny觉得自己甚至都不能保持自己，他会给Steve所有他想要的。

他也一直都是这么做的，从他们认识的第一天起。

他几乎要沉浸进去，直到他感觉到手里的鱼竿动了一下。他又等了一秒，鱼竿再次动起来。“…嗯Steve，鱼上钩了。”他推开Steve，看了下鱼竿。

“噢我的天真的有鱼上钩了！”Danny兴奋地大喊，开始收杆。

“慢点慢点，Danno，对，就是这样。”Steve在旁说道。

“天呐可真重！是条大鱼！”Danny尖叫道。 

Steve用他极好的视力往水下看去。 “我确定那是条吞拿鱼，Danno你钓到了你人生的第一条吞拿！”

Danny抱住他的鱼，傻傻地冲着Steve笑：“Wow，可真是个大家伙。” 

Steve忍不住亲他笑得眯起来的眼睛，尽管旁边的鱼散发着强烈的鱼腥味。“我们该给你拍张照，Grace一定想看。”

——此后Danny抱着人生中钓起的第一条吞拿鱼的照片一直放在Steve的钱包里，哪怕Danny事后嫌弃他笑得实在太蠢了。

****   
今天早上他们同时被各自的电话吵醒。

“有案子，走吧。”

“…呃，实际上我得晚点再去找你。保险那边要求我必须亲自到，应该就一会的事。”Danny的车在上次任务中拖去修了。

Steve不爽地皱眉，“随时联系我。”

“Okay。” Steve先绕道送Danny去了保险公司，然后才去了H50总部。

“Chin，什么情况？”

“一对晨跑的情侣在树丛后面发现了被害人。中年白人男性，胸口中了两枪，身上的值钱物品都被抢走了。”

“听起来是HPD就能办的谋杀抢劫案。”

“我仔细调查了一下受害人身份，他是法戈市格哈特家族(*)的人，这次是来岛上出手一批军火的。无论是谁杀了他，都会招致家族的报复，并且很有可能引起与本地黑帮的混战。”

“Chin，你继续调查格哈特家族，Kono和我去现场看看。”Steve迅速地分配了任务。

Chin点头继续工作，Steve看着他欲言又止的样子，“怎么了，有什么不对吗？” 

Chin耸了耸肩，“没什么，只是Danny哪去了？” 

“他去保险公司了，会晚一点过来。” Chin看起来还是那个样子，Steve只好继续问，“怎么了？” 

“没什么，只是你俩不一起出现有点奇怪。”Chin手上的工作不停，“而且，你胡子刮漏了一块。”

Steve立马凑着附近镜子的反光看了看，的确漏了一块形状挺好笑的胡茬没刮到。“今天出门得太急了，Danny没告诉我。”

“我以为这种事你自己能发现？”

Steve没搭理他，事实上，经他提醒，Steve后知后觉地发现，自从和Danny在一起后他从来没操心过这类事。盖的被子，各种领带领结，该穿的袜子，该换的衬衫，他从没顶着没刮好的胡子出现在总部。

在他和一群二十多岁的哨兵们挤在军队宿舍的单身时光里，类似的状况实在太不一样了。不是说他不能照顾好自己，只是当你找到哪件衣服是干净的就穿哪件和有人给你打理好衣物并且保证它们不会有褶皱是完全不一样的。

他被Danny爱着，Steve想。

现场勘查给了他们意料之外的线索，他们立刻顺着追查了下去，然而Steve却没有开心起来——Danny没有打电话给他。

Steve看看表，已经将近四个小时了，有什么文件得签这么久？他烦躁起来，唯一让他留在这而不是去找Danny的原因是他没有感应到他的向导处于危险之中。

或许Danny只是不想见他，Steve难得消极地想。

Danny是一个非常心软的人，Steve卑鄙地利用了这点。他甚至有一个作战计划，怎样一步步地挽回他的向导。他清楚地知道他们互相爱着对方，只是，只是他们的相处出了一些问题，他们能处理好。

Steve鼓励着自己。

Steve又试了一次，还是没等到Danny的回电，只好垂头丧气地一个人去吃午饭。

“嘿兄弟，今天双人餐有大大的折扣喔。要不要来一份。” Kamekona可笑地耸动着他的眉毛。

“不了，就我一个人。”

“哟，说起来，你的金发小向导呢？”

“他去保险公司了，晚点过来。”

“兄弟，你怎么像吃了隔夜虾一样，探长又不是不回来。”

Steve忧伤地看着桌子。

“好吧好吧，你赢了，今天的双人餐你免费吃，算是我给兄弟的安慰礼物。” Kamekona放下饭，挪动着身子在他对面坐下来。“所以，你们出什么问题了吗？”

Steve扒拉着饭，“他想要跟我离婚，我求他再给一次机会，他才留下来的。”

“Wow，兄弟，这可真是……” Kamekona难得词穷。“抓住机会，Danny很好。”

“我当然知道他好。只是……”Steve像是在措辞，“我不确定他现在是否还爱我。”Steve丢下叉子，“我从未如此不确定过。”

“我想这个我可以告诉你。你看，Danny一直很喜欢吃我家的蒜蓉虾(*)，从他第一次来我这边吃的时候开始，虽然他很久之后才愿意承认他喜欢来海边的餐车上吃东西。”

Steve赞同地笑起来， Kamekona继续说，“他之前就喜欢吃的东西，现在也是。就像他从来就讨厌加了菠萝的虾。”

Steve大笑，“老天，他这辈子都不会吃加了菠萝的披萨的，相信我。” Kamekona温和地看着他。

“谢谢你， Kamekona。 ”

“为了家人，我该做的。”

Steve的手机震动起来，“Danny！发生了什么！为什么不回我电话！”

“放轻松海豹，我没事。不小心绊了一下把手机掉到喷泉里了，我的车保险程序上又有些问题，直到现在才把事办妥。”Danny低低的声音安抚着他。

“……下次一定要通知我一声。”

Danny投降，明智地不在这个问题上和Steve纠缠，“一定会。你在哪呢，过来接我。”

“马上来，Danno。”Steve挥挥手和Kamekona告别。Kamekona无奈地看着前一秒还愁云惨淡的人现在脸上的笑腻得让人发寒，愉悦地甩着钥匙向车走去。

也许他也该联系下他的前女友了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *冰血暴第二季的黑帮家族，很不错的美剧哦安利一发
> 
> *我记得是蒜蓉虾，还是椰蓉虾？


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本的打算是BG线的妹子只出现在台词，但是..剧情需要...但不会太多,作者是坚定的洁癖的McDanno。

Steve觉得事情正在好转。

Danny愿意和他有更多除了工作之外的相处，而且他也不会刻意地忽视或者躲避他了。Steve不敢奢求在他伤了Danny心后他们还能像拥有链接时那样亲密，现在他已心满意足。

所以他更加痛恨此时不得不离开Danny的情况。

“我保证任务一结束立马就回来。”Steve抱住Danny告别。

“你愿意的话在那度几天假都行。”

“度假怎么能少了你。”Steve依依不舍地亲他。

“我该送Grace上学去了。”

“别偷偷背着我哭，现在多亲亲我就好。”

“见鬼的才会想你想到哭。”Danny背过身去，不耐烦地挥挥手让Steve快走。

Steve没有说破。哨兵和自己的向导分开时总是难以适应的，缺乏哨兵陪伴时的安全感向导很容易恐慌。他也是千万个不愿意离开Danny一步，无奈州长指定让他护送韩将军(*)回国，关乎国家安全之类的。

Steve发动车子，先是给Grace发了个短信，告诉她多关注Danny的情绪，多给他事做免得他胡思乱想。Grace是一个普通人，没有办法敏锐地感受到向导情绪的变化，特别是向导刻意隐藏时。

第一次发现Danny因为Steve不在身边偷偷哭时她着实惊慌失措了一阵。也不能单纯怪Danny没竖好屏障，毕竟那会他俩正处于热潮期。那天Steve先起床游了会泳，跑了下步，直到感受到链接另一头的恐慌和绝望后才急忙跑回家。

Danny过早地醒了，结合后没有哨兵的陪伴让他十分不安。Grace无措地安慰着父亲，却被向导同感得一起掉眼泪。直到高大健壮的哨兵将他俩搂在怀里释放出信息素，才算安抚好抱着哭的一大一小。

车子一路开到了事先告知的交接地点，Steve迅速进入状态。

令他意外又觉得理所当然的是这次的情报和后勤支持是Catherine，毕竟她是那块领域里最棒的。

在领队归心似箭的心态下，整个小组似乎工作效率都提高了。专机落地后Steve依然保持着高度警惕，目送将军走向本国的安全人员。接着他和对方的领队做了交接，“辛苦了，McGarret队长。”“应该的。”

然而在他打包准备回程时，Catherine却叫住了他。“Steve，我想你得来看看这个。”

“我军的一个卧底发现了韩知云叛国的重要证据，我们在整理的时候发现上面记录的一些信息非常有可能来自你在海豹时的战友Freddie(*)，根据记录他的尸体被埋在了那个营地里。”Catherine略微担忧地看着他，继续说。

“我们可以通过外交手段换回遗体，有了证据这些都不是问题，只是耗费的时间长一些。但我们刚刚截获了一条消息，韩知云不打算给我们真正的Freddie的遗体，具体的原因并不清楚。”

“他疯了吗？这种事上作假是会引起国际纠纷的。”

“起码对我们有利，我们可以继续走外交手段，会赢的。”

“不行，这一来变数太大了，他的家人已经等得太久了。”海豹危险地皱起眉。

“你不会是想……那真是太疯狂了，算我一个。”

“谢谢你，Catherine。尽快安排好，我知道那些高层会同意我们胡来的。”

“的确。不过我们回去的时间得往后延了，你不要跟Danny说一声吗？”

“我会告诉他我们耽误了。”Steve却没有再继续。

“你不打算告诉他你要去做什么？”

“不了，他不知道比较好，向导太多愁善感了。”

“有时候我真觉得你有点性别歧视。”Catherine一直以自己是个女性哨兵而骄傲。“你直接说你怕他担心会怎么样？”

被戳中的Steve撇撇嘴，不想理她。

Steve一直庆幸Catherine是他们这边的，女哨兵和其他的哨兵一样出色。他们互相配合着攻占了基地，制服了韩知云，随后通知了后方队员来清场。

他在那块草地里找到了他的战友。Freddie手臂上依稀可辨的纹身映入Steve双眼，老天啊，他还有个小女儿要养。如果当初自己不是选了他，也许Freddie现在还活着，而一个小姑娘会有父亲陪着她成长，Steve无法停止去想如果。

看到尸骨的第一眼Steve就明白了韩知云企图调包的原因——他们俘虏他以后肯定对他用刑逼供了。Steve看着残缺的骸骨红了眼，野兽低低地呜咽着。

他俩静静地悼念了一会，Steve收好情绪，对Catherine说，“让我们带他回家。”

随后的葬礼上Steve把Freddie的狗牌(*)给了他的小女儿，惆怅又伤感。他抬起头，发现Danny一身黑西装站在不远处看着他。之前回程的飞机上Catherine将具体情况都告诉了H50的成员，据她说Danny并没有什么特别的反应。

他还一直担心Danny会生气来着。

葬礼结束后Steve和Danny一起回家，走到车前时Danny却拒绝和他一起乘车。

Steve难得让步，“你可以开车。”说着递上自己的钥匙。

Danny却指指旁边，“我可以开我自己的车。”说完利索地开门上车走人，绝情得仿佛情场浪子。

Steve捧着受伤的心，跟在Danny的车后面回了家。

Danny把钥匙往桌子上一丢就转身上楼，Steve叫住他，“Danny，我很抱歉没有及时告诉你。”却只得到Danny的背影作为回应。

Steve赶忙追上去，拉住他，“听我说，我真的很抱歉，我不是故意……”

“天啊真的够了！我什么时候不是在听你说！你有哪次听过我的意见了吗！”Danny终于爆发了。

“对不起Danny，我，我只是不想……”

“不想什么？”Danny不耐烦地打断了Steve的支支吾吾。

“……不想让你担心。”

“见鬼的，Steve。”Danny骂道，“操你的。就为了这种所谓的你认为的理由？我该什么时候知道你一个人跑去单挑一个叛军基地？等上面来人通知我去认尸的时候吗？”

“不会的，有Cath帮忙……”

“当然了！Cath！总是Cath！你可以告诉她所有不想让我知道的事。”

“不是你想的那样，我们只是战友，你怎么会这么想？”

Danny懒得回答。一阵沉默后他轻轻地开口，仿佛卸下了所有重担，“抱歉Steve，我不该那么大声跟你吵，我想我还是没办法再继续下去了。”

“……你不能走。”哨兵的情绪全面低落下来。

“你看，你总是想要掌握关于我的所有事情，我一直纵容着你因为这会让你安心。可是Steve，我没办法过着不知道什么时候你就会死掉的日子，就因为你不愿告诉我，不愿对我敞开心扉。”Danny叹了口气，“我宁愿和你死在一起。”

Steve像是震惊了，过了好一会才开口，“我是不会让你因为我死掉的，事实上，我无时无刻都在担心你会受到伤害。你明白那种感受吗，Danno？”

“我当然知道，Steve。所以我不明白为什么你还是不愿意让我和你一起去。”Danny有点伤心地撇过头。

“我当然愿意和你一起去做任何事！只是这次太危险了，我无法承担失去你的压力，那会逼疯我的。”Steve的声音听起来委屈极了，“你很可能死掉，就像Freddie一样。”

“不会的，我会照顾好自己。就算要死，我也乐意和你死一块，你甩不掉我的。”Danny试图调侃。

“可你现在就要甩掉我了。”

Danny发现自己没办法应付这样的Steve，“我的意思是，如果你继续这样撇开我，我们是没办法继续下去的。”

Steve又沉默了下去，良久Danny听到他说：“我不会再那么做了，我爱你Danny，留下来好吗？”

Danny没办法对他说不，Steve听起来是真的很后悔当时的决定，“你知道吗，你刚刚用掉了你的最后一次机会。”嘴角的笑却再也藏不住。

Steve也露出了那种宠溺的笑，拉近两人距离慢慢地亲吻着Danny。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *没有用原剧里将军的名字，考虑到这里并不与原剧情一致
> 
> *看剧的时候这里想的是Freddie被俘时也许还没死，敌军对他进行了一定程度的救治，然后逼供折磨他套出情报
> 
> *楼主印象里记得给小姑娘的是dog tag，错误的话请指出


	5. 第五章

今天Danny醒的时候难得觉得轻松。他揉着惺忪的双眼看了看，果然是Steve没在——通常他都会像八爪鱼似的将Danny圈在怀里睡，直到他被弄醒后Steve才会放开他去晨跑。

Danny坐起来抱着头回忆了一会。昨天下班后Five-0一起在酒吧里喝酒，喝到一半的时候Steve坚持说Danny喝醉了并把他带回家。然后呢？Danny宿醉的脑袋发出了抗议。

他只好掀开被子准备去找点药吃，然后发现Steve已经放了药和水在床头。他就着水吃了药，继续回想。

对了，Steve说他还有什么事得去做，所以把他送回家后就出门了。老天，那可是半夜，Steve有什么事非得去做呢？

这样一想灌醉Danny的意图就有点明显了，说不定还有Chin和Kono的份。

Danny叹了口气，不想深究下去。

刮完胡子后Danny伸手去拿在须后水上面的发胶，突然发现有人往上面贴了张纸。Danny饶有兴趣地拿近了看，是Steve给他留的。

【真正的发胶在卧室床头柜的第二个抽屉里。】

Danny仔细看了看瓶子，果然是空的。这是他们相识初期Steve爱和他玩的一个寻宝游戏——也就是说Danny必须参加，除非他不抹发胶就出门，而上帝知道那是不可能的。

Danny又回到房间去拿发胶，却没在抽屉里找到。“搞什么鬼？”他又仔细看了看纸条，明白了Steve的意思——真是幼稚的野兽。

Steve把发胶藏在了他们的卧室，是他们以前一直住的那间。从机场回来后Danny 拒绝再回那个房间睡，而是睡到了客房。Steve当然展现了无赖的一面，跟着他去睡客房，原来的卧室反而空了下来。

如果Steve有什么企图的话，他至少成功了一小部分，Danny再次踏进这间房时这么想到。

当初Danny同意搬过来和Steve住的时候，他执意要重新装修这里。而哨兵竟然表现出了最大程度的宠溺，任由他折腾自己的住所。

他还记得他们俩为了窗帘是选遮光的还是透光的吵个不停，最后以Danny每天清晨埋在Steve胸前躲避阳光结束；床是特别定做的，考虑到长期服役的Steve睡不惯“把Danny宠坏了的罪恶软床”；还有那邪恶的闹钟——Danny几次想偷偷把它扔掉，都被抓了现行。

这里见证了他和Steve所有的亲密。

Danny暗暗告诫自己不要再想下去，径直走向床头柜，果然在发胶上面又黏了一张纸条——

【我还是直接告诉你吧，你的车钥匙在冰箱上面。】

Danny跑下楼去看，钥匙没在桌子上，他只好先去卫生间洗漱。

一直到再没有什么事可折腾时，Danny才慢悠悠地晃进厨房拿钥匙值班出门上班。不出意外的，冰箱门上贴了张便利贴。

【别想不吃早饭就去上班，把保鲜盒里的东西拿出来热一下吃。】

Danny看了下时间，还算足够，通常他都是去总部附近随便买点什么吃，现在他允许自己享受下Steve的服务。Danny边吃Steve牌燕麦粥边想，他有功夫做这个他妈的他到底跑哪去了？

反正他是不会承认他醒来后没见到Steve有点焦躁。

Danny拉开车门坐进去，直到车子发动了才觉得有哪里不对——GPS已经被人设定好目的地，并且车子自动跟着导航行驶了。

操他的什么人动了他的车，里面放了炸弹吗？

Danny瞬间紧张起来，赶紧掏出手机给Steve打电话，然而回应他的是语音留言。

天杀的。Danny骂道，又转而打了Chin的电话。

车子平稳地行驶着，Danny却对未知的目的地感到恐惧。他被劫持了，该死的不知道第几次被劫持了，只要他和Steve在一起，这种事好像永远不会穷尽——

“Danny，怎么了？”煎熬的几秒等待后Chin 接了电话。

“Chin，听我说，我被人劫持了！有人控制了我的车，不知道会开去哪——”

Chin听起来却一点都不着急，“呃，Danny，别紧张。那是Steve，他拜托我们帮忙带你去一个地方。”

“什么？”(*)

“抱歉兄弟，但你现在非常安全。”Chin 绝对是偷笑了！

“……”Danny愤怒地挂掉电话。

该死的天杀的Steve，他脑子是有病吗？他都快要吓出毛病了！

Danny索性在座位上坐好，看看Steve到底在搞什么鬼。

Steve总是这样，说起来他是不是该庆幸当初他们结婚的时候没有跳伞到地面去宣誓？没有一溜的海豹哨兵排好队给他背基本精神原则？或者是新郎没有在手榴弹爆炸后的烟幕中走出来？又或者是宣誓的时候Steve给了他戒指而不是一卡车枪？

不能说他疯狂，看看他现在的处境就明白了。

Danny看向道路两侧，岔路太多了，他没法猜测目的地是哪。于是他往椅背上靠了靠，闭上眼开始用精神力感知。

他只是稍稍降低了一点屏障，一瞬间大量的信息向他涌来。他熟练地接收信息，分类储存好，然后查看当中有用的。

离他最近的是和他一样的上班族，他们要去的地方没有什么相似性。精神力又往更远的地方伸展，捕捉到了一闪而过的几名冲浪者。(*)

无数情绪都混合在人群中，兴奋的颤抖，悲伤的痛哭，困倦的无力。感应力把情绪放大数倍反馈给向导，这是他们原始的本能。而Danny一向不喜欢这样，他不愿影响别人，也不愿别人影响到自己。

可他不能违背自己的本能，他只能竖好屏障，保护好自己。

搜寻无果后Danny收起来精神感应，身旁的景物渐渐熟悉起来——他知道他要去哪了。

车子稳稳地在及人高的亚热带植物中停下，Danny下了车，他知道自己应该往哪走。

一间屋子出现在他面前。

Danny站在门口，没想好要不要进去。这是他刚来夏威夷时租的房子，也是他和Steve一起住的第一个房子。

他爱上了一只还在服役的海豹，热恋期的人又总是想要和对方黏在一起。在Steve的部队调到夏威夷的基地后，他也搬了过来。

Danny打量了一下屋子，地基不好湿气包围着整个屋子，他刷的漆还没掉，屋子看起来又好一些。当时离婚花掉了他大部分积蓄，他只能先租了这个房子，之后Steve也修整了一下，但那时他们只要拥有对方，住在这种屋子里并不会让他不适。

爱情总让人头脑发昏。

Danny冲着里面喊：“Steve！你在里面吗！”

“Danny！快进来！我在阳台上！”

Danny推开门往里走，“你在搞什么？我还得上班，你不能因为你是老大就把事情都推给别人做……”

Steve站在阳台上看着他，一身挺括的黑西装，初升的太阳暖暖地照着，散落了他一肩阳光。

Steve英俊得他睁不开眼。

Danny停住脚步，隔着阳台看他，“我想我该告诉你下次不用绑架我，给我打个电话就好。”

“那样就没惊喜了不是吗？”Steve笑得露出了一口白牙。

“只有你会把绑架当做惊喜。”Danny 抱怨着，怒气却不再。

一时之间他不知道该继续说什么。实际上他有一大堆事要抱怨，但现在该死的气氛实在太好了，他甚至不敢出声，害怕会打断什么。

Steve微微地笑着看他，Danny的金发耀眼无比，一如他们第一次见面那样。金发背头的男人插着裤兜看着他，不合时宜地在夏威夷打着领带，比他矮了一个头身材却很壮硕，宽肩下腰窄窄地收拢，他可以把手按上去，说不定会弄出红印。

他第一次见他就爱上了他。

Steve感受到了向导的小心翼翼，开口道：“过来，Danny。”

Danny乖乖地走过去。

Steve揽过他，松松地环着他的肩。他指了指面前的太阳：“我第一次和你一起醒来，看到的就是这样的太阳。当时我就想，我要和你过一辈子。”

Danny默默地看着前方没说话。

“你是我的向导，你就是最好的向导，别的我都不想要。就算我们没有链接，就算，就算我们只是普通人，我也只要和你在一起。”Steve郑重地说，“我想要你明白，你对我来说绝不是义务。”

“你对我来说也不是。”

“我认真想了一下平时你对我唠叨的事，呃，我是说，我听进去了。”

Danny顺从得像被摸舒服了的猫向Steve露出肚皮，“哇哦，这可真不容易。嗯，我也就喜欢抱怨一下。”

Steve笑得咧开了嘴，从兜里掏出一个盒子打开，向Danny伸出手无声地请求着。

一瞬间Danny明白了过来。提出离婚后Danny把戒指取了下来，丢在了这边的屋子。Steve一定是昨晚趁他喝醉时套出了戒指在哪，然后半夜跑过来找。只是他现在打算做什么？Danny害怕说出那个答案。

Steve专注地看着他，带着那副“他知道一切”的表情。Danny挫败地想，该死的哨兵，永远那么自大。他回望着，想在他的眼神里寻找答案。

他们是彼此相爱又彼此折磨的一对恋人。

到底是怎么走到这步的？Danny想，也许是繁忙的工作，也许是一次次隐瞒，也许是一次次闭口不谈。Steve本就不擅长与他人分享自己的感受，Danny本该包容他引导他，他却在一次次失落中失去耐心。

上帝太考验他们了。

他终于让自己问出口：“所以……”

Steve却知晓了他想问什么，后退一步单膝跪地：“Danno，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

Danny终于笑出声，“严格地说，我们还没离婚。”然后摸了摸鼻子，接过戒指，“毕竟这可花了你一大笔钱不是吗？”

Steve傻笑地看着戒指再次回到了Danny手上。

——  
第五章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此处请脑补Danny说what the fuck
> 
> *此处用一闪而过想表达的是冲浪的人离得比较远，Danny又坐在移动的车子中，不能准确地感受冲浪者的精神力。


	6. 第六章

6

Danny慢吞吞地系着鞋带，不死心地问道，“我一定得跟着去吗？我是说，我可以等你们爬完山后晚上再去营地跟你们汇合。”

Steve检查着Grace的背包，确保没有东西落下。“不跟我们一起你要怎么上去？”

“我可以开车。”

Steve略微责备地看着他，仿佛他已无可救药，Danny只好放弃，“我讨厌跑步，讨厌爬山，要不是为了Grace……”Steve盯着他，“还有你，我才不要跑到山上野营。”Danny伸出手画了个圈，“你看，我们在家里也可以野营！”

“Danno——我们可以出发了吗——”

“马上就来，甜心。”Danny背好包，Grace站在门口回头看他，“晚上我要睡在睡袋里！”

“之前你没跟我说这个，你睡袋拿了吗？”

“我帮她拿了。”落在后面的Steve说道，然后走上前拿过Danny肩上的包背好。

Danny差一点要被他无比自然的姿态震惊了，好像他们已经有过无数次类似的家庭活动。

他跟上Steve，随口问道，“我们要怎么走？”

“从这条小路出发走到半山腰，然后去以前我发现的一个营地。”

“你小时候爱去的？”

“对。”

“对你我已经毫不意外了。”Danny发现Steve总是带他去他小时候喜欢去的地方，他承认有些的确棒极了。现在Danny甚至不那么讨厌夏威夷了，哦不，他还是讨厌该死的高温。

Grace蹦蹦跳跳地走在前面，Steve在后面指路。“Grace！看好脚下！”Danny气喘吁吁地叮嘱道。

“你还行吗？我可以抱着你走。”Steve停下来问他。

“滚开。”Danny懒得理他。

“我真的觉得你有点缺乏锻炼了。”

“什么？”Danny不敢置信，“你就这样睁着眼睛说瞎话？我只是不擅长爬山而已。”

“我确保之后你会得到足够的锻炼。”Steve有点下流地说。

Danny 则给了他一个大大的白眼。

Grace兴奋地跑前跑后搭着帐篷，Steve几次想帮忙都被赶到了一边。Danny放肆地嘲笑他，然后一转头看到Grace略微吃力地展开帐篷布，赶忙跑过去。

“我告诉过你我可以的。”Danny只好走开，和Steve一起站在旁边看着她。

“其实她可以去参加童子军，瞧瞧她多厉害啊。”Steve指了指被固定好的帐篷。

Danny点头，“没你指手划脚她也做得很好。”

Steve熟练地反击：“听听这话是一个也被赶过来的人说的。”

一旁的Grace司空见惯地继续搭帐篷，没有理会两个人的幼稚拌嘴。

***  
“宝贝，如果你需要什么我就在你旁边——”

“晚安，Danno。”Grace甜甜地回应他。

Danny转过身来看着躺在他旁边的Steve，幽怨地说：“真不敢相信她就这么抛开了我。”

“她只不过睡在了你旁边的睡袋而已。”他们带的是家庭用的帐篷，一整个大帐篷被隔成了三个。Grace却拒绝拉起隔帘，坚持要求自己应有一个私人领地。所以现在Steve挨着Danny睡，Grace隔着一层帐篷睡在她的睡袋里。

“我还是认为以后野营应该带两个帐篷。”Steve说。

Danny没接话。好吧，看来他是真伤心了。Steve只好继续安慰道：“孩子总会长大，她会走得更远，不代表她就会离开你。”

Danny轻轻地说：“我还是很害怕，Steve，少了她我不知道该怎么过下去。”

“过来点。”Steve搂住Danny的腰，Danny靠在他胸前，“我会一直陪着你，永远不离开。”接着亲了下他的额头。

Danny嫌弃地啧了一声：“我不是需要晚安吻的小孩子。”然后拉过Steve亲了上去。

他们温柔地亲吻着，Danny试图把舌头伸到更里面去，却被Steve反捉住舌头狠狠地逗弄。唇舌交缠的声音在安静的帐篷里格外清晰起来，亲吻也渐渐脱离了温情缠绵。Steve一手抓住了Danny的头发不让他躲开，一手伸进Danny的T恤里往下摸。

Danny被他摸得起火，一把按住他的手，“慢点海豹，现在可不行。”

Steve停下来，凑到他耳边喘息着说：“好吧，回头再说。”然后和他交换了一个浅浅的吻，“你欠我可欠大了。”

Danny笑出来，接着想到另一件事，“说起来你的精神世界还好吗？上次在机场我只是匆匆查看了一下。”

Steve避之不及，敷衍道：“很好，没什么问题。”Danny半信半疑地看着他，“你不是看过了吗，断开链接没有让我崩溃。”

说到链接两人都沉默起来。那天Danny戴回了他们的戒指，却一直没提重新链接的事，Steve也不知道怎么开口，这事就一直被搁置了。

链接对哨兵向导是一件很神圣的事，这是把身心全数交给另一个人，这是给予全部的信任，这是将所有的自己完全袒露给另一个人。Steve从未想过自己能做到，直到他遇到Danny。

是Danny让他敞开心扉，是Danny用最柔软的内心接纳他，也是Danny和他共享悲欢。他几乎要被惯坏了，能有一个人懂得自己的感情又不会逼迫他向外展露。因为所有的Danny都明白，他会为他收藏好记忆，会为他疏导压力，会为他增强的感官带来的过度刺激。

而这一切都终止于他们链接的断开。

在机场时Steve几乎崩溃，所幸Danny及时安抚了他。可最近Steve发现有些地方不对劲——他有点失控了。

哨兵身体进化带来的一个副作用就是精神世界的极大负担。增强的五官感应带来了大量的过度信息，日复一日地压迫着他。以前都是Danny引导消除它们的不良影响，在两人忙于修复关系的这段时间里，都只是Steve自己重复地加固精神屏障，试图抵抗过多信息的载入。

Steve内心一时间念头万千，不知该怎么和Danny说。“Danny，我想……算了，回头我们谈谈。”最终他决定放弃，低下头看了看，Danny已经靠着他睡着了。

似乎每次Danny在他身边时摇摇欲坠的精神屏障又会好一些。有时Steve不得不停止一部分感官以维持日常任务的进行，哨兵无时无刻都会接收到外界的信息，从天上飞鸟羽毛的颜色，海面上吹来的风，到前面拐角女孩用的香水，所有的一切都有意无意地被哨兵接收。

Steve在链接断开后自己竖起了精神屏障——有链接时向导自然会帮哨兵屏蔽掉无用信息。然而效果不佳，毕竟向导是天生做这个的而哨兵并不擅长。Steve每天忍受着杂乱的精神世界的压迫，他凭着钢铁般的意志挺住了，努力不让Danny察觉。

长官们是对的，断开链接的哨兵会死。Steve突然想到，要么心碎而死，要么精神崩溃而死。

但Steve不想要挟Danny作出决定，哨兵会为了向导去死，也不会逼迫向导做自己不想做的事。

Steve挨着Danny软软的金发闭上眼，睡了过去。

***  
家庭野营活动很是成功，Grace一连几天都缠着他问下一次野营是什么时候。Danny开始觉得自己当初做了正确的决定，但只是开始而已，他不想过早定论。

而让他有点在意的是，野营过后有什么事情露出了端倪。之前他让自己不再过多关注Steve，因此直到野营过后他才注意到不对劲的地方。

机场的匆匆一瞥让他确定了Steve的精神世界尚且完好，可那晚Steve回答他时的敷衍让他生疑，仔细一想，最近哨兵的状态的确很不对劲。他想，他得跟Steve谈谈这事。

Steve洗完澡从浴室出来，Danny让他过来厨房吃早饭。“等下我们送Grace去学校以后先不要去总部，我得跟你谈谈。”Danny递给他一杯咖啡。

Steve接过去，无比自然地往里面放黄油，“正好我也得跟你谈谈。”然后将黄油递给Danny。

Danny嫌弃地拒绝，“我是永远都不会把黄油放到咖啡里的。”

“一辈子里你总会有一次接过我递给你的黄油的。”

按照惯例Danny翻了一个巨大的白眼，Steve却无比受用。这时手机响了起来，Steve一边冲Danny笑着一边接起了电话，让Danny觉得哨兵是不是摔坏了脑袋。

“Danny，案子有新进度了。快吃完准备出门。”Steve放下手机告诉他。

之前他们一直在追查的一个武器贩子终于有了动向。Kono发现他其中一个账户向本地的一个制毒犯转了一笔钱，推测是准备用毒品打开武器市场。Chin一路追查账户信息，锁定了武器贩子的房屋地址和一辆车，在通知了他俩后，Kono和Chin已经出发去追查那辆车子。

“我有点好奇，这家伙躲了这么久，突然这么大动作是想做什么？”Danny系好安全带，Steve一脚油门开了出去。

“无非就是为了钱。”Steve满不在乎地说。

Danny的违和感越来越强，野营过后这种感觉越来越明显，到底是哪里不对。他皱着眉打量了下Steve，Steve转过来看了他一眼，略微暴躁地说，“怎么了？”

“……没事。”

“你有时候就是想得太多，好吧你说出来的也挺多的。”

“你还好吗，Steve？”Danny没有理会他的抱怨，担心地问道。

“你想什么呢？”Steve随口问道，“你和我在一起，我就开心到不行。”

Danny默默开始想长期喝黄油咖啡会不会把人脑袋喝坏了。之前他没顾上在意，现在他注意到Steve似乎有些不同。平时Steve总像个密不透风的坚果，千军万马伤不了他，而他的一丝一毫也不会透露出来。有时Danny会暗暗得意Steve链接的另一头是自己，只有自己真切地体会到这个坚毅的前海豹队员有着多么柔软温和的内心。

但Steve不会轻易向人展露这些。他会冲总部负责安检的女同事微笑打招呼，却不会向人露出躲在房间里弹吉他时的愉快笑容；他会为了H50的队员挡子弹，却在Kono的婚礼上激动得一个词也说不出。Steve一向不擅长表达自己内心的情感，往往需要相处的人用心领会他的举动。

Danny继续往前回想。原本他以为之前的频频表白是Steve迈过了自己那关，而现在看来，似乎更像是情感不由自主地涌出——像是Steve没办法控制似的。

而今天似乎更明显了。Steve如此外露他的感情，而且似乎他没办法控制，致使Danny一开始觉得他像个情绪化的小鬼。想到Steve像个小孩子一样撒泼打滚闹别扭，Danny终于知道自己的违和感怎么来的了。

“Steve，我想说，关于链接的事……”车子猛地在一间房前停下，Danny吞回了后半句话。

“我们可以之后谈这个。”Steve端好枪率先开路。

Danny往前走了两步，顿时一股熟悉的气味袭击了他。常人也许会漏掉这丝微讯息，但在缉毒组待了一段时间后他对这个味道实在太警惕了。他赶紧伸头去看Steve，“看起来他把房子提供给他制毒了。Steve？你还好吗？”

毫无防备的Steve被这味道冲得头昏脑胀，这——实在是太多了。看样子这里的制毒犯没有做好密封工作，一丝丝药品的味道传了出来，在哨兵脑中却仿佛是打翻了一整个世界的调料。

几十种药品的味道迫不及待地冲向Steve，又在鼻腔中分成了几千万种原始材料的味道，Steve甚至能一一说出每种物质的名字。一瞬间他的大脑迅速反应，开始分类接收到的大量讯息。本就摇摇欲坠的精神屏障勉力支撑着，洪水般的讯息涌向他，他一边尽力应付着，一边开口请求道：“Danny，快帮我停止这个，我，我受不了……”

Steve痛苦地呻吟一声，跪倒在地抱着头。Danny大惊失色，按理说这丝气味不会对哨兵造成这么严重的影响。他连忙用手触上Steve脸上的精神链接点，迅速降低了哨兵的嗅觉感应。

这稍稍地缓解了一些Steve的痛苦，他实在没想到突如其来的嗅觉爆炸会影响他到这个地步。大堆毒品原料，正在制作的毒品化学作用产生的所有气味，他甚至能感受到产生的热气和冷气。当然了该死的，Steve察觉到不妙，还有已经制好的毒品。

平时这些味道不会对他产生一丝一毫的影响，而如今那诱惑又罪恶的气味分子通过他的鼻腔迅速爆裂在体内，哨兵本能地放大数倍接收了这个信息，让迷幻渗入到血管中流向他全身。Steve感觉到自己迅速地嗨了——失去了所有的控制。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿到此为止，大纲只写到了这里，后面的剧情是两人重新链接然后HE。这篇停的时间太久了埋的梗都忘记了，而且我出坑了，本文就停在这里。谢谢阅读。


End file.
